Meeting Like This
by Demerite
Summary: Obi-Wan works in a coffee shop. There's this guy who keeps turning up.
1. Hot as Hell

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's summer, and Obi-Wan Kenobi is sick to death of the heat. Sure, he works indoors in a place that is normally air-conditioned, but after about the first hour, it stops actually feeling cool inside the little coffee shop, and starts feeling hot again. The sun coming in through the front windows isn't helping matters much either, he still feels like melting as he stands behind the counter waiting for something - literally anything - to happen to relieve the terrible boredom that the last few hours have brought. In the aforementioned space of time, Obi-Wan's made three iced coffees and sold more overpriced soft drinks and bottled water from the fridge behind him then he can recall. He'd like to tell most of his customers that they could get the same thing but cheaper at the supermarket a few shops down the street, but he thinks his boss would frown on that a little./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan looks up at the clock about the shop's door and sighs in frustration. He still has another hour before he can finish up here and head home. Not that he doesn't like working in the coffee shop, he really does like it - his boss is nice and it helps pay the rent while he's studying - but on days like today he wishes he were at home with the AC turned up doing anything apart from studying. That's when he remembers the assignment that he still hasn't started, and he groans in frustration, letting his head sink until he's staring at the battered countertop. He knows if he doesn't start it tonight, there's no hope of him getting it finished on time.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The bell on the shop's door jangles merrily, and Obi-Wan looks up again in time to see the new arrival, and freezes, breath momentarily caught in his chest because even sweaty and heat-stressed, this guy is really, really hot. He's tall, but not excessively so, Obi-Wan notes, and his skin is a few shades darker than Obi-Wan's own - never mind that pretty much everyone has darker skin than Obi-Wan since he's the palest person in the entire town. The stranger has a commanding, almost menacing air about him, which he still manages to carry off despite the fact that he's wearing short running shorts and a sweat-damp T-Shirt. He strides up to the counter as if he owns the whole shop, scanning the fridge behind Obi-Wan.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bottle of water, thanks." He says, before Obi-Wan can even ask what he can get for him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You know," Obi-Wan points out, turning to open the fridge, enjoying the blast of cold air on his face, "You could probably get it a lot cheaper at the supermarket."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The stranger makes a noncommittal noise in response, and pays for his water. He turns away from Obi-Wan, already opening the bottle, and proceeds to drink about half of it in one go as he walks out the door. Obi-Wan can't bring himself to tear his gaze away from the stranger's ass in those shorts until he jogs away from the shop.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Of course, Obi-Wan thinks ruefully, someone so attractive would be a fitness junkie and crazy enough to be out running on a day like today. And Obi-Wan know that someone so concerned about fitness wouldn't even give him a second glance, not considering how thin and, for lack of a better word, delicate, he It's not that Obi-Wan isn't fit, he actually is, but it just doesn't show. While other people play a sport or ride bicycles, run or simply go to the gym for fitness, Obi-Wan has a different passion. Gymnastics. He's been on various teams since he was old enough to compete. Despite his slight physique, Obi-Wan is strong, you have to be in gymnastics after all. He just wishes he didn't have to spend so much time arguing with people about weather or not gymnastics is a 'real' fitness discipline or not. But despite this, the fact that his long limbs are hiding strength seems to escape a lot of people./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Obi-Wan."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan turns from where he has been practically staring at the door to see his boss, Qui-Gon Jinn, standing in the doorway to the back room, which double as storage, a staff break room and Qui-Gon's office, precariously balancing a stack of boxes, while trying to stop the invoice on top of it all from blowing away in the breeze from the air-conditioner.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A little help?" he asks Obi-Wan, who quickly moves to help him with the boxes, before the whole lot ends up on the floor.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The boxes contain plastic and paper cups, plastic spoons and little packets of sugar. Obi-Wan and Qui-gon spend the next forty-five minutes sorting through it all, and checking items off the invoice. This culminates in Qui-Gon having an argument with their sugar supplier because they've been sent the wrong kind of sugar, which Obi-Wan tries not to be amused by, but can't help it. Qui-Gon can be a very intimidating person when he wants to, but seeing him get this angry over sugar is kind of hilarious.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eventually, the whole sugar mess is sorted out, and the cups and spoons have been sorted and put in the correct places. Qui-Gon looks up at the clock.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks for your help," he tells Obi-Wan, "You can finish early today."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan grins and starts on his final tasks of the shift, cleaning the coffee maker and sweeping behind the counter. With these things done, Obi-Wan ducks into the back room to retrieve his backpack and then heads out the front of the shop, flipping the sign from 'open' to 'closed' on his way.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The walk to his building is a short one, but even then he's sweating by the time he makes it to his apartment on the third floor. He opens the door - unlocked, Siri must be home - and is greeted with a faceful of cool air. It feels like heaven, and for a moment he just stands there, letting the pleasant sensation wash over him. The pleasant moment is broken by a woman's voice at the other end of the hallway.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""For god's sake Kenobi, shut the damn door!" Siri Tachi shouts at him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan steps inside the flat proper and closes the door, dropping his backpack and heading straight for the loungeroom, where it will be coolest.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His flatmate and best friend Siri is sitting on their worn sofa, wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and a T-Shirt with the name of some charitable organisation she once volunteered for on it. She has her feet on the coffee table and a huge glass of her homemade iced tea at at her elbow. There are textbooks and notes spread out all around her.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan flops down in their only armchair and sighs dramatically. Siri looks up at him, with her 'this had better be good, Kenobi' expression firmly in place.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?" she asks setting down her pen and clicking the cap back onto a green highlighter, "And make it quick, I have work to do here."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This guy came into work today…" Obi-Wan begins, leaning back and grinning.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Siri rolled her eyes at him, "Another one?" she teases, smiling, "Seriously, how do you keep track of them all?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hilarious." Obi-Wan deadpans. "No, this guy really, really hot."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So basically you're obsessed with this guy you've barely met?" Siri uncaps the highlighter again, preparing to go back to work.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yep." Obi-Wan agrees, then makes a disheartened noise, "WHen you put it like that, it sounds kind of weird."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's because it it." Siri replies, not looking up from the papers in front of her, "Is that all?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just one more thing." Obi-Wan says, already getting up from the armchair again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How the hell do you have anything to study, your course doesn't start for another week?" He enquires, confused.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's called preparation," Siri sasses, "You could learn a thing or two about it yourself."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Think about my lifestyle for a minute and then re-evaluate that statement!" Obi-Wan calls over his shoulder as he walks back towards his bedroom.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hilarious, Kenobi!" Siri replies, but she's smiling when she says it.p 


	2. Something Different

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan does see the attractive stranger again, but not in the shop. He comes jogging past at pretty much the same time each day, no matter how hot the weather seems to get. No matter what he's doing, Obi-Wan takes the few moments he's in view to stare shamelessly at him, hoping and wishing that he'll come into the shop once more. But to his dismay and eventual despair, he notices that the stranger has started to carry a water bottle with him on his runs. Never has Obi-Wan hated an inanimate object more./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Qui-Gon notices - of course he does, the man a like a ninja or something - but he doesn't seem to care. Obi-Wan thought he overheard a conversation between his boss and Shmi, his wife one afternoon when he went into the back room to get more cups, but they stopped talking the moment he entered the room, and remained oddly silent until he left again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan also catches Qui-Gon watching him and smiling one day as the stranger jogs past, but he doesn't say anything, so Obi-Wan just goes back to watching through the window while frothing milk for a cappuccino. If Qui-Gon isn't going to make a big deal out of it, neither will Obi-Wan.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It takes four weeks and a change in the weather for the stranger to return to the coffee shop.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan is writing the name of one of his classmates onto a cup for what he's sure is at least the third time that day when the door opens again, the bell jangling noisily in the quiet of the shop. Obi-Wan glances up and for once more, he is frozen for a few seconds. The stranger is wearing those ridiculous running shorts again, the ones that show off his long, muscular legs to great effect, but he's exchanged the T-Shirt for a hoodie, so maybe he isn't as completely insane as Obi-Wan thought. He finishes up the coffee he's preparing and passes it off to his classmate, turning to find the stranger standing casually by the counter.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What can I get for you today?" Obi-Wan asks, the smile on his face surprisingly genuine.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you do soy?" The stranger wants to know, and Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the accent before, but now that he has, he finds he really, really likes it.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sure." Obi-Wan grins, already reaching for a clean jug and nudging the fridge under the counter open with his foot to get at the carton of soymilk he knows is stored behind the full-cream and skim milks.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll have a latte." The stranger decides, indicating which size cup from the selection displayed on top of the coffee machine, "To go." he adds.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Can I have your name?" Obi-Wan asks, reaching for the cup with one hand and a sharpie for the other. Not that he has to reach far for the second one. He has at least five sharpies within sight on this section of the counter alone. It's kind of ridiculous, when he thinks about it. br The stranger gives him a confused and slightly suspicious look./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""For the cup." Obi-Wan elaborates, gesticulating with the cardboard cylinder to illustrate his point.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Jango." The stranger tells him, and Obi-Wan writes it neatly on the cup, before setting it down and going to prepare the actual coffee. While he does this, Obi-Wan considers writing his number on the cup as well, but eventually decides against it - he'll wait and see if Jango likes the coffee first. If he comes back, then maybe Obi-Wan will consider it.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Here you are," Obi-Wan smiles, "One soy latte to go." He passes Jango the cup, trying his hardest not to do the hands-touching-while-passing-item thing, because it's a massive cliche. Obi-Wan has a few standards - even if Siri insists otherwise - and cliches are below all of them, regardless of how attractive any involved parties may be.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango simply nods his thanks and leave silently. At least he doesn't start running as soon as he leaves the shop, instead he walks away with the coffee, giving Obi-Wan a little extra time to admire the view, which is definitely worth admiring.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The rest of his shift positively drags by, but Obi-Wan manages to lose himself in the rhythm of cappuccinos, lattes, espressos and frappuccinos - seriously, who wants a frappuccino today? It's freezing outside - and before he knows it, his shift is over. Admittedly, he'd spent a lot of his shift thinking about Jango, and the best way to flirt with him. 'Nice going, Kenobi', he thinks to himself as he hangs up his apron and tugs on his coat, 'obsessed with a guy you've met twice'.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks as he leaves - this time out the back door as he doesn't have to lock up on the way out. "You seem a little distracted lately."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is something going on that we could help with?" Shmi adds from where she's standing on a stepladder, getting a box of plastic spoons of the top shelf.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm fine, really." Obi-Wan tells the two of them, praying that he isn't blushing, "Just classes and assignments and stuff, you know." He shrugs, "I'll get it sorted."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Qui-Gon seems satisfied by his non-answer and bids Obi-Wan farewell. Shmi catches his eye as he slips out the back door, and Obi-Wan can tell that she knows there's more to it than normal academic stress, but she doesn't say anything, something that Obi-Wan is fiercely grateful. He's not sure if he could explain the bizarre situation if he tried.p 


	3. Chance Encounter

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A week after Jango came into the shop for a second time, Obi-Wan oversleeps and is late to work for the first time that he can remember. He's rushing to get to the shop on time even though he knows Qui-Gon is unlikely to be too cross, since it's the first time he's been late to work and he's not even that late anyway, about eight minutes so, in fact./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He's telling himself this and not looking where he's going, so it's no wonder he doesn't see the person coming towards him until it's too late. They collide and go down on the footpath in a tangled heap, complete with complete with swearing and flailing. Obi-Wan ends up on the bottom of the pile, and is about to complain about this when he recognises the voice cursing up a veritable storm above him. He's only really heard that accent once, but he'd know it anywhere.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango is sprawled in top of him, his body pressing down against Obi-Wan's and for a moment, Obi-Wan realises that he doesn't mind the indignity of falling on his ass in the street, even right out the front of where he works, because Jango is on top of him like that. He can die happy. And that's when the pain in his left wrist decides to make itself known.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow ow, fucking ow!" Obi-Wan complains, succeeding in breaking the moment without any real effort whatsoever. He attempts to sit up, managing to dislodge Jango who is still swearing, and has begun to examine his knee, which is bleeding quite a bit. Obi-Wan pulls his hurting wrist in against himself, hissing through his teeth at the pain. He's had a few injuries over the years from gymnastics, but they were usually just pulled and strained muscles. nothing this painful.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Shit, are you alright?" Jango asks Obi-Wan, as if this whole debacle was his fault, not Obi-Wan's.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan shoots him a baleful look, even though he knows he is mostly responsible for his current situation, "No." he says crossly, probably sounding a bit petulant. He doesn't care at the moment.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me see?" Jango asks him, reaching towards Obi-Wan with one hand. Obi-Wan leans away from him, giving him the most mistrustful look he knows how to give. Jango sighs in frustration. "I'm a Paramedic." he explains shortly, clearly not amused by Obi-Wan's behaviour, "I do have some idea of what I'm doing, now let me see."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grudgingly, Obi-Wan extends his arm, giving Jango access to his wrist. Jango checks it over quickly, and Obi-Wan is surprised at how gentle his touch is. It still hurts though, especially when Jango asks him "Does it hurt if I do this," and then pokes his wrist.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ow! Yes." Obi-Wan snaps back, pulling his hand away again, "Was that necessary?" he questions, because he's sure it wasn't.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango ignores him, in favour of sitting back on his heels and wiping his hands on his shorts, "It's almost definitely broken." he tells Obi-Wan, getting to his feet and offering him a hand up, which Obi-Wan takes, gingerly, with his good hand, "You'll know for sure once you get it X-Rayed though."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks." Obi-Wan says, trying not to sound ungrateful, "I'd better let my boss know what's happening." he adds, before ducking into the shop. He's a little surprised that Jango follows him, but he's not going to complain about it any time soon. He slips behind the counter and sticks his head into the back room to where Qui-Gon is already doing paperwork. His boss looks up at him before Obi-Wan can announce himself, and his expression goes from faintly annoyed to concerned when he sees how Obi-Wan is cradling his injured hand.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you alright?" he asks, getting to his feet.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan sighs, "I've possibly broken my wrist," he knows it sounds more sarcastic that is polite, but Qui-Gon doesn't seem to notice. "I'm going to go have it X-rayed, but I thought I should let you know so you can call in someone else to take my shift."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Qui-Gon nods, "Okay," he says, then frowns, "I'd give you a lift to the hospital myself, but Shmi's got the car today, she's helping Anakin's class on their field trip."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan shrugs, "It's fine." he says, accepting it. He hadn't even thought that Qui-Gon would offer him a lift, but he was grateful for the thought all the same. He farewells Qui-Gon with a promise to let him know how things go at the hospital and returns to the shop proper.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango is still there, standing by the counter.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""My boss is going to call in someone else," Obi-Wan explained, "So you might have to wait a while for any coffee.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango shakes his head, smiling faintly, "Actually I was going to offer you a lift to the hospital. Unless you'd prefer to walk."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan gives him an assessing look and then sighs in defeat, "Okay." he says, "I suppose I can accept that."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango leads him out of the shop and down the road a little way to where a non-descript grey and green car is parked. He unlocks it and goes around to slide into the driver's seat. Obi-Wan tugs the door shut after himself and struggles with his seat-belt for a moment, before finally getting it fastened.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jango starts the car and moves away from the curb, "Look on the bright side," he tells Obi-Wan, "At least it wasn't your right hand."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Obi-Wan looks directly at him, pausing for a second until Jango glances over at him. "I'm left-handed." He says, with a perfectly straight face.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No way! Jango sounds like he's about to laugh, "Sorry," he says, "But you have to see the irony in that."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're not the one with the broken wrist." Obi-Wan shoots back, but he's smiling.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He's still smiling as Jango pulls into the hospital car park.p 


End file.
